


[PODFIC] Seven Days of Ugly Christmas Apparel

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: At Least It Only Lasts Less Than 2 Minutes, Can't Quite Believe I Did This, Cover Your Ears, M/M, Oh My God, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Ridiculousness, Soundcloud, Utter ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Days of Ugly Christmas Apparel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620759) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 
  * Inspired by [[Cover Art] for Seven Days of Ugly Christmas Apparel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800312) by [IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art). 



> Challenge Accepted! Now block your ears and take cover!!


End file.
